


Hold Me Tight And Never Let Go

by bubble_bobb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Hyunjin is tired, but he promised himself that he'd stay up and wait for him, wait for the one who makes him happy.





	Hold Me Tight And Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy :)))  
> It's really short I know but my 2Jin feels are very strong today I had to write something  
> I hope you enjoy  
> I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes  
> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment, maybe?  
> See ya, love ya❣

3:24...

3:25...

Hyunjin yawned, his hand going up to cover his mouth. He was tired, he really was, but he promised himself that he would wait. Though he knew Woojin was going to be mad at him for staying up so late he knew it was worth it.

He checked his phone again, every minute felt like an hour to him.

He didn't like that Woojin had to stay at the studio with Chan that late. He knew he shouldn't worry, both of them were grown men that could take care of themselves but he still couldn't help himself and stay up to make sure both guys made it home safely.

**3:27am ;HJ: where r u??**

**3:28am ;WJ: on my way**

Hyunjin smiled, resting his head against the wall and turning his head towards the door as if he could already see Woojin standing in there.

His eyelids were getting heavy, the ticking of the clock and the sound of a snoring Felix coming from the room next to his own being the only thing keeping him awake.

His eyes opened and sparkled when he heard the front door open and close softly, and light footsteps coming towards his room.

The door opened with a quiet creek and Hyunjin felt another tired smile creep up his face. The dark figure stepped closer and Hyunjin could clearly make out the soft features on Woojin's face in the moonlight.

Woojin leaned down, taking off his jacket and laying it onto the chair. He gathered his clothes and quickly turned his head to kiss Hyunjin's cheek with a " _Be right back_ " leaving his lips in a hushed whisper.

Hyunjin nodded and watched as Woojin left into the bathroom. He scooted even closer to the wall and laid his head onto the soft pillow with a sigh. He closed his eyes as he heard the water being turned on and splashing of water against the tiles.

Few minutes later he heard the door into the bathroom open, a line of light peeking into the room. He opened his eyes slightly to see Woojin's approaching figure before looking up into his dark ones. The elder smiled and laid down slowly onto the twin bed.

The bed could barely fit one of them but they always found a way to get comfortable.

Hyunjin had his eyes fully open by then, gazing at the elder with adoration. Woojin smiled softly at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling Hyunjin closer.

Hyunjin loved this, they never really got time to spend with one another so he cherished every moment he could.

"You shouldn't be up so late."

Said the older in a whisper and Hyunjin nodded with a soft frown.

"I just wanted to make sure you're safe..."

Hyunjin whispered, hiding his face in Woojin's chest. He felt him chuckle and he smiled. Woojin looked down at him, his hand going up to Hyunjin's hair, running his fingers through them.

"I get it Jinnie, but you still have to rest."

Hyunjin hummed, moving more on top of the elder and throwing his leg over his hips. 

"Aren't you cold?"

Woojin asked, reaching for the comforter regardless the answer and covering their bodies with it. Hyunjin wasn't cold, Woojin's warmth was enough for him but it still felt nice. He slid his hand up Woojin's stomach up to his chest, drawing circles into the fabric of his loose, white shirt.

He yawned, his eyes tearing up a little.

"Go to sleep baby, you're tired."

Woojin whispered and Hyunjin nodded slightly, feeling Woojin's arm wrap around his waist from the side. He closed his eyes, it burned slightly but he felt relieved.

"Good night hyung, love you."

Hyunjin whispered, his voice lowering with every word that left his lips. Woojin smiled up at the ceiling before looking down and pressing a quick and barely even there kiss to the top of Hyunjin's head.

"Good night Jinnie, love you too."

Woojin said, his own eyes closing and breathing becoming slower.


End file.
